


Эрвент и море

by Marinri



Series: Марианмор [1]
Category: Original Work, Марианмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinri/pseuds/Marinri
Summary: Маленькая сказочка из мира Марианмора со слов чарских стариков и старушек, которые, быть может, главного героя даже застали живым, да решили его жизнь приукрасить и поучительно о ней поведать младшим поколениям.
Series: Марианмор [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574359





	Эрвент и море

В далекой стране, где песни чаек были у каждого на слуху и волны омывали бескрайние берега, жил одинокий человек, или не человек вовсе - медовый его голос и облик нежного юноши были обманчивы, ибо жил он там тысячи лет, а то и больше, а то и меньше - один он знал это, если вообще помнил.

Однажды человек заговорил с морем, и море ему ответило.  
\- Зачем ты бьешься о берег? - спрашивал он. - волны твои недостаточно сильны, чтобы даже подточить камни набережной.  
\- Зачем ты живешь на свете уже тысячу лет? - отвечало море. - ты никогда ничего значимого не сотворил.  
Разгневался человек, и кинул пригоршню камней в море. Но стихии было безразлично - те лишь задевали гладь волны и тонули в ее лазурных объятьях.

Затаил мужчина обиду на море; да только запали в душу к нему слова о бесполезности его. И тогда пошёл он скитаться по миру; везде, где он ступал, больные исцелялись и прославляли его, а земля больная и бесплодная вновь начинала цвести. Обошёл человек весь свет и вернулся наконец домой.

Пришёл он к морю; все так же оно омывало берег и давало пристанище обезумевшим от криков и красоты мира чайкам да ракушкам, которые дети собирали и нанизывали на нитки, чтобы дарить своим матерям.  
Сказал человек:  
\- Видишь, руки мои в драгоценных перстнях? То подарки людей, которых я новой жизнью осчастливил. Видишь эти прекрасные одежды? Это дары щедрых королей, чьи земли я спас от голода и засухи. А ты даже не сдвинулось с места!  
\- Ошибаешься, - ответило море. - Пока ты путешествовал по одной дороге, я омыло тысячи берегов; я услышало сотни историй и пересказало их людям в других уголках мира. Я вынесло на берег десятки тонущих и унесло жизни тех, кому пришло время закончить свой путь. Твоя награда - это ткани и драгоценные камни; мне же люди дарят и золотые монеты, и дорогие сердцу вещи, и свои улыбки, и жизни свои. Моряки выходят в далекие воды, чтобы покорить меня, а я играю с их кораблями и дарю им путешествия; дарю возможность увидеть дальние страны. Без меня не было бы жизни ни в этом городе, ни в сотнях тысяч других.

Сковала зависть сердце человека; думал он, как проучить море. И обратился он к солнцу:  
\- Прекрасное светило, твои лучи способны и согревать, и сжигать; иссуши же это дерзкое море - убивает оно людей, унося их в глубокие воды, откуда нет выхода; топит моряков и разрушает приливами города, оставляя множество людей без крова и пищи.

Задумалось солнце; море было давним другом его вечной сопернице, луне. И согласилось оно помочь человеку, и иссушило море до самого дна. Остался лишь песок, остались камни да чайки, летавшие и неспособные найти пристанище на иссохшей земле.  
Человек сидел на берегу и смотрел туда, где раньше было море. Да только моря больше нет; значит, и берега нет. Везде только бескрайняя земля.

Великое горе охватило людей; корабли не могли вернуться домой, рыбаки остались без улова; детям негде было купаться, а песок обжигал босые ноги. Даже чайки оплакивали свой непостоянный дом. И только человек молчал. Владела его душой гордыня, оковы которой нельзя было разрушить даже самыми горькими слезами.

Однажды пришла к человеку женщина; ничего не было в ней особенного, кроме глаз цвета лазури - цвета прекрасного моря, которого больше не было.  
Сказала ему женщина:  
\- Зачем осушил ты море? Ничто не сможет его заменить, и обречены мы все сгорать под лучами солнца и погибать от засухи.  
\- Не я осушил море, а солнце, - горделиво ответил он. - Ему и жалуйся.  
\- И солнце, и ты затаили обиду на море, - сказала женщина, - и оба вы виновны.

Мужчина лишь промолчал; считал он, что поступил правильно.  
Решил он пойти к людям, что с почестями отпустили его и одарили драгоценностями за то, что исцелил их он; но отворачивались люди, не хотели смотреть ему в глаза. Цари и императоры, лишь завидев его, слали гонцов, чтобы те прогнали мужчину; не могли люди простить его.

Мужчина чувствовал себя несчастным и одиноким; но гордость все ещё сжимала оковами сердце его, не хотел он признать, что всё по его вине случилось.  
Человек обратился к солнцу:  
\- Зачем ты иссушило море? Люди несчастны и скорбят по нему теперь.  
\- Ничего не знаю, - ответило светило. - Ты сказал мне сделать это, а я лишь тебя послушало.  
Взмолился человек, к луне обращаясь:  
\- Верни людям море, не видишь, как они страдают без него?  
Но луна лишь молчала, продолжая освещать ночные города и скорбеть по отливам и приливам, так утешавшим когда-то ее.  
Не знал человек, что делать. И вновь пришла к нему женщина с глазами цвета морской волны. Даже чёрные волосы ее напоминали бурные воды некогда бушевавшей стихии.  
\- Неужели это все моя вина? - спросил мужчина ее. - Неужели море и правда так людям было дорого?  
Лишь кивнула женщина, одарив его грустным взглядом своих лазурных глаз. И совестно стало человеку.  
\- Не могу я вернуть море. Солнце сожгло его, я лишь попросил об этом.  
\- Раскайся и попроси прощения у людей, - сказала женщина. И вновь оставила мужчину наедине с думами его. 

Так больно стало человеку, так совестно, что оковы, сжимавшие сердце его, лопнули; пропала гордость, и увидел он своими глазами, что натворил. И заплакал мужчина горькими слезами, сидя на старом берегу; плакал он, не останавливаясь, и чайки печально вторили ему. И слезы его настолько были горькие и искренние, что, падая на землю, увлажняли ее; новые слёзы превратились в ручьи, ручьи - в реки, реки создали озера, пока, наконец, не оказался мужчина по пояс в море своих слез.  
Удивленно взглянул мужчина, огляделся вокруг; слезы его высохли, но море уже тренировалось в приливах и отливах, вынося его на берег.  
\- Утонешь, - сказало ему море.  
Он засмеялся и заплакал.  
\- Здравствуй, море, - сказал он.  
\- Здравствуй, человек, - ответило море.

И продолжило разносить благие вести по тысячам берегов, и люди ликовали, славя его. Не знали они, что то были слезы человека, которого они и винили в своих бедах. Корабли снова выходили в море, другие возвращались на берега; дети смеялись и бегали по мокрому песку, собирая ракушки, рыбаки вновь добывали честный ужин своим семьям.  
Никто не желал видеть человека; не было больше у него ни друзей, ни почитателей. И только с морем он вёл свои длинные разговоры.  
\- Расскажи мне историю, - просил он.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечало море. И начинало свои повествования о дальних странах, о великих людях, о чистой любви и о кровной вражде.  
Вскоре понял человек, что тело его и душа изнемогли от усталости. Старел он, седели прежде сияющие здоровьем локоны, ослабевали руки и ноги, покрывалось морщинами лицо. И никого не было рядом.

В один день не сумел мужчина встать с постели. Не мог он дойти до берега, чтобы поговорить с морем.  
И тогда пришла к нему женщина, которую видел он так давно. Так же постарела она, некогда чёрные кудри стали совсем седыми; и лишь в глазах бушевала все та же непокорная стихия.  
\- Зачем ты пришла? - спросил человек.  
\- Ты не можешь увидеть своего друга, - ответила женщина. - Но я тоже могу рассказать тебе множество историй.  
И когда уснул человек вечным сном, рука его покоилась в руке женщины; а море за окном спешило донести это сказание до чужих берегов. Дошло оно и до нашего, и потому историю эту вы можете теперь услышать.

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то вроде пробной работы, не связанной с основным повествованием. Марианмор - моя собственная вселенная, о которой скоро постараюсь рассказать уже сюжетными, а не развлекательными текстами.


End file.
